Putting Words in my Mouth
by Carleystan
Summary: Fluffy oneshot where Jay and Erin get stuck babysitting.


**So this is a pure fluff oneshot that came to mind Thursday or Friday and I've slowly been working on.**

* * *

The week had dragged on. The unit investigated two high priority cases and everyone was physically and emotionally drained. When Voight finally dismissed the team Friday evening, no one was more ready for the weekend off than Jay and Erin. With their busy week, sleep had been a luxury, and time together outside of work had been completely nonexistent. No one bothered to celebrate the team's victory at Molly's that evening, everyone just needed to go home.

In his kitchen, Jay rummaged through his refrigerator, grumbling about the lack of food he found inside. Mumbling about needing to go to the grocery store sometime during the weekend, he grabbed the three beers that were left of a six-pack off the shelf.

As he leaned against the counter top and popped the top off the first brew, he heard the faucet of the shower turn off in his bathroom, and smiled at the thought of who was responsible for the noise. He'd already set out her favorite t-shit of his for her to change into after her shower, and waited patiently for her to make her way into the kitchen wearing it.

"Be honest, did you set this out for me, or just so you could see me in it?" She knew him too well, and the smirk that played across his lips the second he saw her gave his real incentive away.

"I think it's a win-win for us both." He chuckled and pushed away from the counter to meet her half way in the middle of the kitchen.

Erin's hands moved around his neck and his moved to rest on her hips. "So for you?" She clarified.

"You make me sound so selfish." With slow steps he led her backwards until she bumped into the kitchen counter, and he helped her hop up to sit beside the stove.

"Now you're just putting words in my mouth," she rasped.

"I can think of other things I'd rather put in your mouth."

"Jay!" Her jaw fell open, as she swatted at his shoulder.

Jay's deep chuckle filled the kitchen. "I had to. The opportunity was there."

"You're gross." She mumbled despite the smile pulling on her lips.

Nudging his nose against hers, he moved to meet her lips. "You thought it was funny. Don't lie."

He could feel her smile pressed against his own, and not long after, his lips moved to her neck.

Erin cradled his head against her, keeping his lips attached to her skin. The stubble of his jaw left goose bumps on her skin, and as he paid extra attention to her pulse point, he coaxed a moan from her lips. He missed her sound of satisfaction when the ringing of his phone echoed through the apartment.

Jay sighed and gave her an apologetic look. "I've gotta see who it is." He was met with a pout from Erin, but she released him to find his phone regardless of her own frustration.

Seeing his brother's name on the scree, Jay sighed for a second time. He gave Erin an apologetic look and answered the phone. "Hello….Yeah, it's fine. I'll be here…See you in a minute." Erin's questioning eyes were on him as he hung up the phone. "Will got called in for an emergency surgery. He has to go." Jay explained.

As disappointed as she was, she also understood. Family came first.

"He's already on his way."

"I should probably go get dressed then." She hopped off the counter in rout to the bedroom. Jay's hand around her wrist stopped her movement. He pulled her body back to him. "I'm sorry, Er."

"Don't be sorry." She stroked his face with a reassuring smile. "He's your brother. I get it. We'll just watch a movie and hang out tonight."

"You're the best." He pressed a firm kiss to her forehead.

"Don't I know it," she teased strutting back towards the bedroom.

Erin was still in the bedroom when Will knocked at the door. Jay opened it to revel his older brother with a bag over one shoulder, and a toddler rested on the opposite hip. The child had her head shyly hidden away in Will's neck, a stuffed bunny clutched in one hand, and mess of auburn red hair going every which way.

Jay greeted the little girl first. "Hi, Lily pad. I like your pajamas."

"Do you think they make them in Uncle Jays size since he likes them so much, button?" Will asked his daughter jokingly.

Three months ago, an "old friend" of Will showed up in Chicago, bringing along with her a tiny, red haired, three year old little girl that was the spitting image of Will Halstead. Not only did she show up in town with the child Will knew nothing about, she left her with him. Since then, the surgeon had been struggling to find his footing as a new dad. Jay had to admit he'd been doing a damn good job given the circumstances, but it obviously wasn't easy for will to adjust overnight.

With a smile, the child shook her head at the idea of her uncle somehow fitting into a pair of floral print footie pajamas.

"No? You're probably right. Do you wanna go see uncle Jay so daddy can help someone at the hospital?"

"No," She whispered. "I wanna stay with you, daddy."

"Someone needs me at the hospital. I need to go save them, and then you and I will have the rest of the weekend to have fun together okay, Button? Now go give uncle Jay a hard time." He winked at her before pressing a kiss to her forehead and setting her down on her own feet. "I love you."

"Love you too." She spoke quietly before waddling towards the couch, stuffed bunny rabbit in hand.

"I'll be back for her in the morning if that's alright? I don't want to wake you guys up in the middle of the night."

"Yeah that's fine. We'll all be here."

Will gave a raised eyebrow smirk. "All?" He looked past Jay towards his bedroom. "Erin's here?"

Jay rolled his eyes. "She's in the bathroom."

"Sorry, little brother. I didn't mean to spoil your night, but you two behave with my kid here." He used a pointed finger to pretend to scold him.

"Get out of here." Jay playfully put his hand on Will's shoulder and pushed him back towards the door.

"I mean it, Jay. She's just a baby." Will continued to tease. "Bye Lil. Daddy loves you. Call the hospital in case of an emergency!"

Jay rolled his eyes with a laugh as she finally shoved his brother into the hallway and shut the door behind him. When he turned back around, Erin was already in the living room crouched before Lily so they were at eye level.

"Hey, Lily." She pointed down to the stuffed animal the child clutched in her hand. "I like your bunny. What's it's name?"

"Jenny." Lily whispered in response. "The same as my mommy's."

"Well that's a good name. I like it." She looked up to see Jay watching their interaction. She gave him a small smile before returning her attention to Lily. "Well I wanna watch a movie. What do you think? Should uncle Jay make us some popcorn while we pick a movie?"

The child nodded excitedly. "I like popcorn!" It was the first bout of enthusiasm they had seen from her since she'd arrived at the apartment.

"I'm on it then." Jay interjected. "You two pick something good. No princesses." He teased.

"We'll pick what we want, Halstead!" Erin teasingly yelled after him.

He returned from the kitchen a few minutes later with one small bowl of popcorn for Lily, and one larger bowl to share with Erin. "So, what are we watching ladies?"

"Brave. Ever heard of it?" Erin asked.

"Can't say I have."

"It's a good one, Uncle Jay. She's got hair like me." Lily announced proudly.

The movie hadn't been on a full half hour before both girls were fast asleep on the couch. Erin snuggled into him fast asleep, and Lily's head rested on the opposite armrest, her short little legs draped over Erin's.

He didn't want to wake Erin, but they couldn't all sleep on the couch that way. He pressed a kiss to her temple before whispering in an attempt to wake her. "Er, wake up…Erin." He gave her shoulder a gentle shake, and watched as her eyelids began to flutter.

"Hmmm" She hummed with her eyes still shut.

"Go to the bed. I'm going to get Lily all tucked in. I'll be there in a minute."

"Mmhmm," she mumbled back. Jay knew better than to think she would actually go to sleep before making sure Lily was all set. A minute later she was back in the living room with a pillow and an extra blacked for the child.

Together they tucked her in on the couch, moved the coffee table so she wouldn't hit it she rolled off, and put a few cushions on the floor in front of the sofa just incase.

Almost the second they collapsed into bed and snuggled against one another, they were both fast asleep, their hectic week catching up to them.

It was 3:07 am when Erin rolled over and made focus of the blurry numbers on the alarm clock. She closed her eyes to go back to sleep but her attention was caught by a faint whimper coming from the living room. The sound was followed by quiet sniffle.

"Jay, do you hear that." She sleepily rasped. "Jay." She flung her hand to his side smacking his chest lightly.

"hmm?" He groaned barely conscious.

"I think she's crying. Listen." They were quiet for a moment to listen and confirm that Lily was crying in the living room.

"I got her," Jay's horse tired voice broke the silence as he pushed back the covers. Rubbing his eyes and trying to adjust to the darkness, Jay fumbled around towards the living room.

Lily's sniffing and whimpering had grown steadily louder. "It's okay Lily." Jay attempted to console her as he made his way towards her. His attempt only seemed to make things worse as the child began full on crying.

"Mommy." The toddler sulked and began begging for her mother over and over again.

Jay lifted her from the couch, and she didn't fight against it, but stayed rigid and stiff in his arms still sobbing for her mother.

Erin could hear the heart breaking cries from the bedroom. A part of her wanted to go help, but it was Jay's niece and he needed the chance to try and soothe her himself. She didn't want to interfere if Jay didn't want her help.

"You're at uncle Jay's remember? We had a sleepover with Erin and watched Brave. Do you wanna watch it again?" He attempted to distract her, but it didn't do much good.

He continued his attempt to sooth her but his best efforts were failing. He didn't want to bother Erin with his responsibilities, but she had promised to always have his back, right? Neither had considered at the time of the promise that I'd entail helping to calm a hysterical three year old, but nonetheless, she had promised.

He carried the still wailing child to the bedroom and placed her down on the mattress. Before he'd had a chance to sit down beside her, she had attached herself to Erin nuzzling her face into Erin chest.

Erin stroked Lily's hair with one hand, the other protectively around her back. "Shhh, it's okay sweet girl."

Every few seconds Lily would hum out a cry for her mommy, making Erin's heart ache in her chest.

"I got you," Erin soothed. "You're okay. I've got you."

After about twenty minutes of hiccupping and trying to calm her sobs, Lily fell back asleep.

"You're so good with her. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here." Jay admired Erin after the toddler was asleep.

"Don't take it personally, you just don't have the right kind of curves she was looking for." Erin winked. "She needed a woman, someone that felt like her mom to snuggle with. She is kinda squishing me now if you want to take her though."

In actuality Erin would have been fine with Lily sleeping on her chest all night, but she could tell Jay was disappointed in his inability to comfort his own niece. It wasn't his fault that Lily didn't need him tonight. She didn't really want Erin either. She just wanted someone that felt like a mother. If Lily didn't need him tonight, Erin would pretend like she needed his help, just to boost his ego a bit.

Jay reached over, and as gently as possible, pulled the toddler onto his own chest to sleep.

"I wonder if this is something my brother has to deal with every night. I couldn't imagine. How does someone just leave their kid with a father they've never met? It's not fair to her, or to my brother." Without thinking about it, Jay's arms protectively wrapped tighter around the child.

Erin scooted closer to them and ran her fingers through Lily's red locks of hair. "I don't know, Jay. I've asked Bunny enough times. You'd think I'd have an answer by now."

He turned his head to look at her. "I'm sorry, Erin. I didn't even think about that when I said it." He hadn't considered Erin's childhood and relationship with her mother at all when he'd spoken. His mind was so preoccupied with the little girl in his arms who had just broken his heart with cries for her absentee mother.

"I know. It's okay, Jay."

"None of this is okay."

"Yeah, you're right. But she has Will, and he's doing a pretty damn good job, all things considering. And she's got you, a fun protective uncle that will complain about it, but will still always watch all the princess movies. Besides, I plan to stick around for awhile, so if she needs to get away from all the Halstead brother testosterone I'll be here."

"God you're so amazing." He beamed down at her.

"I know a few people that would beg to differ." She winked. "But with her it's easy, she's a Halstead baby. She's special."

"Halstead babies are special to you, huh?" He teased, making Erin roll her eyes before resting her head against his shoulder.

"There you go again. Stop putting words in my mouth, Halstead."


End file.
